


Ben proposes to Callum

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum Highway, Engaged, Fluff, Kissing, Lexi Pearce - Freeform, M/M, Moaning, Romance, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, lola pearce - Freeform, proposal, propose, proposing, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: The day has finally come the day Ben is going to propose to Callum.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Ben proposes to Callum

Ben can’t believe the day is finally here, the day he’s gonna propose to the love of his life. Callum should be home within the hour and Ben is nervously pacing the living room going over everything he wants to say in his head, he’s sweating maybe a bit too much he needs to change his shirt.

Today had to go perfectly after Ben had messed up earlier in the week impulsively asking Callum to just go down the registry office to get married, he didn’t know why he’d done that he’d been thinking of proposing for a while now and when Callum wasn’t able to pick Lexi up from school he just wanted to make things official forgetting in the moment that Callum deserved to be swept off his feet with a heart warming speech and Ben on his knee with a gorgeous ring.

The only people he had told about his proposal idea was Lexi and Lola so they could help him with a plan and sorting everything out because as much as Ben try’s to be a romantic he’s not the best at it, he knows that. Callum was in work all day Ben had checked about 100 times that he wouldn’t be home any time during lunch or any other time throughout the day, he couldn’t have anything going wrong not this time.

He had decided on proposing to Callum in the Mitchell living room after some thoughts of the different places he could do it, he wanted it to be intimate just for the two of them, not a crowd watching or being interrupted by someone walking by. He made sure his dad would be out obviously as how much of a romance killer would Phil be sat on the couch while he’s down on one knee.

Lola and Lexi had helped him by getting decorations and candles so the living room looked presentable, he had scattered roses all over the floor from the front door all the way into the middle of the living room. There was fairy lights hanging all around the walls, that was Lexis idea. But they did look nice and Lola had lit what looked like 100 candles scattering them on the floor and furniture where ever she could. Ben had to admit it did look pretty romantic and he wouldn’t say no if it was Callum on one knee infront of him in this setting. When they had finished setting the place up Lola and Lexi excitedly gave Ben a hug each wishing him good luck and yelling to let them know as soon as they’re engaged while going out the back door, Ben was lucky to have such a supportive family that loves Callum as much as he did.

He checked his watch Callum should be about half an hour now judging by the time, Ben heads upstairs to wash his face, put some more deodorant and aftershave on and pick out another one of his nice shirts. He’s walking back down the stairs smiling to himself at the trail of rose petals from the front door when it hits him, what if Callum says no? he hadn’t thought about what Callum would want assuming he would be as happy as Ben but what if Callum doesn’t want this what if he couldn’t think of anything worse than marrying Ben?. He starts to panic his chest beating 1000 miles an hour he heads to the kitchen getting a glass of water to wet his mouth and throat he can’t sweat like he did before he hasn’t got time to change his shirt again. Calming himself down he walks back into the living room checking he still has the ring in his trouser pockets. Callum’s gonna say yes of course he is Ben knows how much Callum loves him.

A few minutes later he hears the front door, his stomach flips and he nearly gags at the thought of what he’s about to do he’s so nervous but he needs to stay calm and relaxed if he wants to say everything he’s rehearsed. He gets down on one knee at the end of the trail of rose petals hearing Callum shout out “Ben are you in?” “What are these on the floor for” Ben shouts back “I’m in the living room”.

Callum follows the trail of rose petals thinking his boyfriend probably just wants sex on the couch and was trying to be romantic about it. Callum reaches the living room seeing the fairy lights and candles his heart sinks thinking about what’s happening. He turns to see Ben on one knee with the sweetest smile on his face looking up at him. “Callum I know I was a prat the other day suggesting we just go and get married at the registry office, because you don’t deserve that you deserve the romance, you deserve the big wedding and you deserve someone who shows you just how amazing you are. I am so in love with you Callum highway I didn’t ever think I could love anybody this much, my heart aches when I’m not with you because you’re my home, my life, my everything. I never understood why you always kept coming back to me after everything I did and I don’t think I ever will understand but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, every single day because I can never get enough of you. You came into my life and completely changed my outlook I dropped all my anger and all my sadness because you showed me I’m worthy of being loved, showed me I myself can love and showed me for the right person I can let all my barriers down and fall hopelessly head over heels”. There’s tears running down bens face and he didn’t plan to be this soppy his speech he prepared has gone right out the window. “Cal will you marry me?” He breathes out after a few seconds. Callum is stood tears streaming down his own face completely taken back by his boyfriend infront of him and everything he’s just said. “Yes, yes of course I’ll marry you” he finally blurts out before launching himself at Ben who’s now on his feet, crashing their lips together in a wanting passionate kiss moans escaping their lips as their hands trail through eachothers hair roughly. “I love you so much Ben” Callum says while pulling back. “Are you gonna put the ring on my finger then?”. Ben smiles taking the ring out the box and placing it on Callum’s finger giving it a sweet kiss. 

They’re engaged and they’re going to be officially husbands when they finally walk down that aisle whenever that may be.


End file.
